death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Donkey Kong vs Yoshi
Donkey Kong vs Yoshi 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Donkey Kong and Yoshi from the Super Mario Bros. series. Description ''It's a 60-second battle between the two clothes-wearing animal heroes of Nintendo! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Donkey Kong.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Yoshi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! Yoshi was just wandering around, looking for food. He was just in the middle of a beautiful dream, only to be awakened by his stomach. He soon found what he was looking for: a gigantic hoard of bananas. Yoshi ran toward the banana hoard and used his tongue to eat the bananas. But it turned out that Donkey Kong was right behind him watching. Yoshi soon noticed Donkey Kong's angry face and they looked eyes for a few seconds, but to Yoshi, it felt like an hour. And then... Yoshi resumed eating the bananas. Donkey Kong knocked out the rest of the bananas and roared angrily while pounding his chest, startling Yoshi. Yoshi soon pushed his fear aside and got into a combat stance. Filling his empty stomach would have to wait. '''GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Donkey Kong immediately jumped at Yoshi and attempted to deliver a strong punch to his face, but Yoshi jumped back and attempted to eat Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong grabbed Yoshi's tongue and spun him around and threw him away. Donkey Kong then leaped at Yoshi and proceeded to punch him repeatedly before punching him away. Donkey Kong leaped into the air and attempted to slam his fist on Yoshi's skull, but Yoshi jumped back. Yoshi then attempted to eat Donkey Kong, this time his tongue wrapping around Donkey Kong's throat. Yoshi then tried to drag Donkey Kong toward him in an attempt to eat him. Donkey Kong struggled, but his struggles only tightened the tongue's grip. An idea then exploded in Donkey Kong's head. He grabbed a rock and threw it at Yoshi, making him yell out in pain, releasing Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong abruptly punched Yoshi repeatedly before charging a devastating punch. But Yoshi was lucky to jump back in time. Yoshi then made yet another attempt to eat Donkey Kong, but the hero of DK Island grabbed Yoshi's tongue again. Yoshi tried to drag Donkey Kong toward him anyway, but Donkey Kong pulled on Yoshi's tongue, resulting in a tug-of-war. After a few tense seconds, Donkey Kong eventually managed to rip out Yoshi's tongue. There was so much blood that Yoshi started choking on it. He got down on all fours and opened his mouth, resulting in his blood flowing out of his open mouth and onto the ground. Donkey Kong jumped behind and wrapped Yoshi's tongue around his neck and stepped on Yoshi's back to hold him down. After a few seconds, a sickening crack was heard and Yoshi stopped struggling and his face fell. Donkey Kong pounded his chest as he roared victoriously, his foot still resting on the back of his lifeless opponent. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DONKEY KONG! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees